


Across the Ages

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: College AUPrompt: We’re a part of a study group but everyone bailed so I guess it’s just the two of us.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the time, you regretted ever listening to your friend, gathering your stuff and leaving the cafe. Walking to the library, you looked at the text from her to see what the room number was. Shaking your head, you kept on asking yourself why you agreed to this.

You hated study groups, you were never the social one and you’ve been told on several occasions the way you explain things makes it seem like everyone else is a complete idiot. So why did you say yes to this? Oh yeah. Free coffee for a week.

Well. Not just that. It felt good to be the smartest one in the room once in awhile. You’d never admit it out loud because you still had your stupid moments but you were most confident when you were talking about this stuff. You needed the confidence boost every once in awhile.

It was exams like these that reminded you how much people didn’t care about art. Maybe it just came naturally to you, looking at a masterpiece and analyzing every detail. You could spend hours looking at these works, from the composition to the expression they emit to what the artists must have been thinking when they created them.

Going up the stairs, you walked past the rooms and finally found the one for the meeting. But there was someone in there already. Looking at your watch, you saw it was five minutes past your reservation time.

God you hated you had to do this. You knew it pissed you off when people disturb your studying time.

Knocking on the door, you walked in silently and held back a gasp when the guy giving you his back turned around.

Oh no.

“H-hi. Sorry to bother you but…well there’s a study session reserved from 5 till 8 and-”

“Hey Y/N. Yeah I made sure no one was here.” He stood up and moved all of his books to the other side of the table, giving you some space to place your stuff down.

“Ummm have we met before?” For some reason, just looking at him made your skin hot. The second he smiled, you knew he saw through your bullshit.

But he played along.

“Oh break a man’s hurt doll.” He feigned sadness and walked around the table to shut the door behind you.

“Well I’m Bucky. Steve’s best friend. You know Steve right? Tall, blond, incredibly annoying?” You couldn’t help but smile at him, setting down your things and getting out your laptop.

“I won’t tell Peggy you said that. She’ll kill you.”

“Ahh so you do remember me?” He smiled at you, shaking his head and pretending to not see your eyes widening in embarrassment. 

Clearing your throat, you looked at your phone to see if everyone else was running late or not.

“I guess we can wait a few minutes until everyone shows u-” The sound of his phone ringing cut you off.

“Hey man. Where is everyone? Y/N and I are here.” You waited to see his response, a quizzical look taking over when you saw Bucky sigh in exasperation. “Yeah yeah alright. You’ll have a lot of explaining to do though asshole. Should I tell her or will Peggy call?” You heard a muffled reply through the phone, ending with Bucky rubbing his face and shutting it off.

“What happened?”

“Well, it seems there was a last minute ice skating event for their club so everyone bailed. I guess it’s just the two of us.”

And suddenly, a rush of emotions swept through you. Why were you this annoyed? Wait no you weren’t annoyed. Maybe flustered? A tad joyful?

“I- well I guess this is it then.” Your mind scrambled to form words but failed.

“I mean I still need help with some of this stuff. If you don’t mind. I did prepare some questions to ask you.” Shit no why did he have to say that last word.

“Ask me?” You were surprised he said that. You always thought people like him never even noticed your existence.

“Come on darling everyone in class knows you’re the person to ask if there’re any questions.”

You wished he’d stop with those pet names. You really did. Because the more he called you ‘doll’ and ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart,’ your hands got sweatier and your heart hammered at your chest.

Swallowing thickly, you just nodded and turned to your notebook, not really knowing what you were looking for.

“So what do you want to start with?”

“Let’s start with the sculptures. I don’t know many terms and I should get those down asap.”

“Yeah ok cool. It’s not that bad if you just look at them like a story. We can start with the Archaic stuff and make our way into Hellenism.”

“Good with me.” His heart skipped a beat, sighing in relief when you didn’t catch on to what he was trying to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The more questions he asked, the more you felt bad for him. How did he pass the quizzes so far? The dates were so basic. All he had to remember were when a period started and ended. This was one of the easiest professors.

“Alright. I think I have this. Archaic is 8th to 5th centuries BC. Classical is 5th to mid or late 3rd. Aaaaand….shit okay Hellenistic is 330 to 0 BC. Please tell me I got those dates correct?” He looked at you like a puppy wanting a treat and you couldn’t help but giggle and nod.

“Yes see that’s not so bad. Now you can place the sculptures in each of these periods without getting confused. So what’s an example of an Archaic sculpture? Remember, they’re the rigid ones that nobody likes.”

“Ohhh oh uhhh the Kour-kouri? Kourus? The tight looking guys with their hands next to them and their height all weird.” He was looking through his notes and trying to not give himself away. The things he was doing just to spend time with you.

Every time you let out that small chuckle, his heart would just melt and he wanted nothing more than to twirl your hair around his fingers but he needed to be patient.

“We need to work on your terms more. You can’t just write that in the paper James.” Too busy looking at your laptop, you didn’t notice his expression changing when you called him that.

He was so close to asking you to say his name again. Counting to ten in his head, he collected himself and went back to his notes.

“These are pretty much the major ones in the Archaic period right?”

“Yeah. It’s the Classical and Hellenistic that you might want to remember more than 3 or 4 for the comparisons. But don’t worry, it’s easier than you think.”

“So for Classical, the ones I marked as important are Kritios boy…but I know that’s Early Classical. I have the Parthenon pediments but you said to save those for the discussion on architecture. And then all of the sports ones.”

“Give me three of them!”

“So Zeus or Poseidon is one, the discus-thrower is another….and oh god that last one. The one he ranted about in class…” He faked confusion, trying to stall so he could keep looking at you while you focused on writing more notes on your book.

“I’ll give you a hint, he’s just standing and doing absolutely nothing.” You covered his notes when he tried to peak, unintentionally touching his hand and not taking it away.

“OH OH OH THE CANON. Polykleitos’ canon!!”

“You’re on a role right now good job.” You went back to looking at your notes and failed to see Bucky blushing and missing the way your hands felt on his.

Damn. He had it bad.

“And last but not least, the Hellenistic era. I highly doubt he’ll ask about this considering how little time he spent on it but you can just remember 2 of them and I think you’ll be good.” You tried to busy yourself and forget how warm his hands felt when you touched them. Thank god he didn’t react or else you would’ve sprinted out of there.

“I remember Laocoon and his Sons because that’s one hell of a sculpture and the Samothrace one…the Winged Victory of Samothrace right?”

“Bam you have your examples. Although I think you should think of more nude sculptures.” You regretted the words the second they left your mouth.

“What?” He was as surprised as you.

“Well I mean…he did spend like 2 weeks comparing the nude sculptures so I’m sure that’ll be one of the questions.”

“So which ones did you study?” Looking at the way you reacted, he knew he had you where he wanted.

“Oh you don’t have t-to uhhhh….” Your mouth went dry, wanting to avoid the way he was gazing at you but finding his blue eyes absolutely mesmerizing.

“I mean you’d be reviewing too if you explain this stuff to me so…” He dared to smile but cleared his throat almost immediately to not make you feel any more flustered.

“I- for Classical, I just picked the Doryphoros or the Canon, to compare with the Aphrodite of Knidos because she’s the first fully nude female sculpture. But if he asked to compare with the Hellenistic, I picked the umm…” How the hell were you going to explain this to him? You picked these because of how much content you could write about them. They weren’t exactly easy to talk about with someone either, let alone the guy you’ve been crushing on for god knows how long.

“I picked the Farnese Hercules and the Barberini Faun because….I mean they’re the easiest to compare so you know.” You let out a nervous chuckle, regretting looking at him the precise moment you finished the sentence.

All he could think about was the fact that you didn’t seem as innocent as you let off.

The Barberini Faun. Really? Talk about the most pornographic-looking work of art of all time.

“I guess that’s what I’ll be studying too. But I don’t have notes for any of those except the Canon. You think you could just help me out a bit?” It took all the muscles in his face to not smile, knowing you’d finally figure out what he was doing.

“Sure yeah that’s…of course. So- just let me collect my feel- I mean my thoughts…give me five minutes.” How did he manage to make you this flustered? You could rant about his stuff for days and yet he reduced you to a string of ‘ums’ and ‘yeses’ and wow you needed to get your shit together.

A few minutes passed and he felt bad for putting you in this position but this was the only way he’d finally make you feel what he’s been feeling since the day he met you.

_Complete and utter sexual frustration._

“So if you’re comparing the Canon and Aphrodite, you have to write a few sentences about the similarities they share. For example, both are standing in Contrapposto…gotta remember that word he loves it…and both are looking away into the distance, almost as if they’re busy with something that’s not the viewer.”

“Got it.” He wrote as much as possible, turning towards you when you started speaking again.

“Obviously both are marble so mention that. And they have the supportive objects next to them so the sculpture doesn’t break. One is the tree trunk and the other is the large urn with water which you need for later.”

He just kept on nodding, loving how you were so passionate about explaining this stuff.

“Now for the differences, you said you have the Canon down so I won’t go into details with that. For Aphrodite, she’s clearly much different than any female sculpture before her. She’s nude which I know is obvious but it’s so important. When Praxiteles created her, all hell broke loose. Literally. Like men would go into her temple during the night and just look at her. Actually, men went so crazy over her, it’s said that they touched themselves as they gazed upon her beauty and well…yeah th-that happened.”

You cleared your throat and avoided his eyes once more, not wanting to say anything further on the subject.

“Wow that’s crazy.” He tried to sound surprised, knowing very well all the stories around her.

“And it was fit you know…the first nude female sculpture to be the goddess of sex. I mean who else would you want to create in their most intimate form.”

“Well she’s the goddess of love isn’t she?” He tried to test the waters, noticing how you shifted in your seat.

“Oh come on that’s so high school. She’s the goddess of raw, passionate, lustful sex. Not love. When do you ever hear in the mythology she’s the goddess of love.” You didn’t realize what your words were implying until you turned and saw him biting his lower lip, a smirk appearing across his perfect cheekbones.

“Anyway…he caught her just as she was finished bathing, hence the urn with water and the cloth. The presence of the cloth makes it more obvious that she’s nude and she’s not covering herself. You can finish by arguing that the placement of her hands was meant to entice these men more than the Canon.”

“How so?” He was still busy writing, waiting for you to say something but you didn’t.

“Just look at her hand and you’ll know.”

He looked at the image in the book and nodded, a silent ‘oh’ escaping his lips.

“I see. So she’s not actually covering herself?”

“You can say that but I highly doubt she was. Because she’s the goddess of sex, she’s more likely telling the viewer ‘you shouldn’t be looking at me but I’ll give you a reason just to do that’.”

“So she’s masturbating for the viewer?” He turned to you for an answer, seeing how you suddenly tensed at his words. For god’s sake, could you get any cuter?

“You could say that.” Before you could finish your thought, heard the fire alarm go off in the library, people walking out quickly and making you collect your things and do the same.

As you both made your way through the doors, you thought you saw a look of disappointment on Bucky’s face, and for some odd reason, your brain made you ask a question you were sure you would regret later.

“Do you wanna come over? Finish studying for the night. There’s still stuff we didn’t cover and l-like you said, I’d be reviewing too.” Almost on queue, his eyes let up and he scratched his head, the boyish charm coming full on.

“Yeah if you don’t mind?” He hesitant replied, hating that he was lying just to stay with you

“Awesome. It’s a 10 minutes walk from here.” You flipped your hair back, making him feel like he was flying on cloud 9.

“Lead the way doll.”


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to your apartment was filled with silence. But it wasn’t awkward at all. No it was a welcomed silence, the only exchanges between the two of you were how much he wished he lived closer to the university and how lucky you were that you didn’t roommate with anyone.

Making your way up the stairs, you unlocked the front door and set your stuff down, telling him to make himself comfortable until you made some coffee.

“I’m just gonna change into something more comfortable. Feel free to set up anywhere.” You shot him a smile, earning a silent nod from him.

As you shut the door of your bedroom, you tried to see if you had any cute pajamas, smacking yourself when you knew you own no such thing.

“Alright whatever. Shorts and a shirt it is.” Putting on your favorite shorts and Slytherin shirt, you walked out and headed to the kitchen to make the coffee. Too invested in what you were doing, you didn’t notice Bucky huffing and shaking his head, trying to not ogle you so obviously.

God you looked so damn cute.

“Hazelnut or Vanilla?” You turned around just in time to see him look away from you, smiling to yourself at the thought of knowing a guy like him was checking you out.

“No preference. Whatever you’re having.” He spoke through the book, wanting to not make a fool out of himself. Seconds later, you walked to the couch with the mugs and gave him his, opening your notes and seeing where you left off.

“Slytherin huh? Thought you’d be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.”

“Oh you don’t think I’m capable of being a bad girl?” You hadn’t meant for it to come out like that but both of you maintained eye contact for a few seconds before busying yourselves with whatever was in your hands.

“So uhhh where were we?” He pretended to jot down stuff, waiting for your answer before he said anything else.

“Hellenistic nude sculptures I think.”

“So what would I say if it was a comparison between the nudes of the Classical?” He turned to you.

“If you have a choice between the sculptures, I think you should do the Canon vs. Farnese Hercules, or the Aphrodite with the Barberini Faun. Each of these share enough similarities but are also drastically different.”

“I see.”

“The proportion of the Canon is much different from Hercules. You’re looking at a 1 to 7 ratio vs. a1 to 8 ratio I think. I’ll have to check on that. But the proportions are different because the aesthetic changed. The Greeks went from showing no emotion to showing as much emotion as possible. Hercules, here, looks so worn out. He was just holding up the earth for Atlas so he could fulfill his eleventh labor, and if you actually look at the back of the statue, you’ll see he’s holding the apples of Hesperides that Atlas retrieved for him. So he was just, literally, holding the world. He’s tired, he’s resting on the branch with the Nemean Lion skin, and honestly this is why I’m in love with this statue…other than his physique of course like holy crap look at this man…you can see the droplets of sweat falling down his neck and arms and it’s just ahhh so beautiful. So the main purpose here is to show emotion and I think you could go far with that.”

Bucky was doing fine with everything you said until you started complimenting the sculpture. Seriously? He was jealous of a damn marble block? How pathetic can he get? Like have you seen his body? He was pretty fit.

And then he had an idea.

Standing up, he saw you looking at him quizzically when he just shook his head.

“Sorry it’s just really hot in here.” His brows furrowed and he tried as hard as he could not to laugh when you avoided looking at him.

But as he reached around to take his sweatshirt off, his shirt rode up a little along with the heavy material, giving you the greatest view of his chiseled abs and that adonis belt that you drooled over when you saw in these Greek statues. Jesus he was built.

You averted your gaze before he could catch you, missing how smooth his body seemed. As he sat down and threw his sweatshirt to the side, you saw his triceps flex and if a siren wasn’t driving by, you knew he would have heard the little moan you let out. While writing his notes, you couldn’t help but look at his hands, the veins protruding on the back making you think of sinful things. Just imagine what they’d feel like on your skin. Sweet mother of god he was perfect.

And the hair. Oh man where do you even begin? It looked so smooth. Like he puts baby oil on it or something. You wished you could just play with it but- wait stop. Why were you being such a creeper? Snap out of it.

“So different proportions, more emotions, larger than life size, and more background to the story that I need to know. Great.”

“You’ll do fine I promise. Just don’t panic and you’re set.” You rubbed his arm for some odd reason, hating how you were totally feeling him up and not feeling sorry one bit.

He gave you a smile and you swore his arms flexed again but you ignored it.

“And finally, the Barberini Faun. You can pretty much say he’s as ready to have sex as Aphrodite. He’s calling the viewer to look at him more. He’s shameless in the way he’s sitting. And he’s so prepared to give himself to anyone if they just asked. Obviously this is the case because he’s drunk off of his mind since these fauns were always with Dionysus.”

“Well they’re Satyrs to the Greeks. The Romans were the ones that called them fauns.” He cut you off, writing down what you were telling him as quickly as possible.

“Honestly, this is the best statue if you ask me.”

“Oh yeah and why is that?” He bit his pencil, relaxing backwards and imitating the sculpture’s position, making you look straight at his crotch and thick thighs.

God you’d ride those thighs for days if he let you.

“What?” He broke your trance, his question coming out much louder than intended.

“Hmm?” You returned the confused expression, setting down your mug on the table and turning to him

“You just said you’d ride my thighs for days if I let you!” He spoke as calmly as possible so as to not scare you.

And in that moment, you wished that the earth just opened up and swallowed you. Did you seriously just say that?

“I- Bucky I didn’t…”

And then it hit you.

“Did you just tell me that the Greeks called them Satyrs and not fauns?” To anyone walking outside, it would’ve sounded like you were accusing him of a crime, the way you became fired up all of a sudden.

Shit. He didn’t notice he just blurted it out.

“Wait Y/N I- I can explain-” He set his stuff down and sat up, trying to get your attention but failing when you didn’t even bother to look at him.

“You didn’t really need my help today did you?” You didn’t want to look at him, knowing this was probably some stupid joke or dare.

“I…I’ve been tryin’ to ask you out for god knows how long but you never acknowledged my existence so this was the only way I could hang out with you and try to make you notice me. Doll I’m sorry I lied to you. I just…please just look at me will you?”

When you didn’t, he slowly turned your chin towards him, giving you that million dollar smile that made your heart melt.

“So you just listened to me babble for hours about stuff you already knew?” He knew he had you the second your eyes finally glanced at his and your cheeks turned into a shy, amused expression.

“Can I tell you something?” He dared to look at your lips, a sense of pride hitting him when you mirrored his actions but kept on staring at his.

“Yeah.”

“I’m actually just auditing this course. I’m designing my own course and my advisor said it’s gotta be like this one.”

“So you…you wasted your time for nothing then.” Your skin felt hot all of a sudden and you didn’t know if it was because he was closing the space between you or because you could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“I wouldn’t say I wasted it. In fact, this was the best use of my time this entire semester. I got to spend it with a beautiful girl who’s just as obsessed with this stuff as I am.” He was rubbing your cheek at this point, making your neurons fire everywhere.

“James…”

“Please darlin’ don’t say my name like that.”

“W-why? Sorry do you prefer Bucky?” You thought he didn’t like his name but he cut you off instantly.

“You sound so innocent Y/N. And it makes me want to ruin you baby.” He was pulling you slowly towards him, his breath fanning over your lips and making you come to him willingly.

“J-james-” His name sounded like a hymn falling off of your lips, his resolve breaking when you looked at his lips one more time. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you onto his lap, your legs straddling his thighs and your chest flushed to his.

“Babygirl…don’t say I didn’t warn you.” His arm snaked around your waist while the other grabbed your neck, pulling you in and smashing his lips with yours in a kiss that could only be described as feral. As you moaned into the kiss, his tongue entered your mouth, swirling around yours aggressively and not getting enough of your taste.

Your arms made their way around his neck, one of your hands grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling, the action earning a growl from him and making him become more violent with the kiss. His hair was even silkier than you thought. And wow his lips were so soft compared to the scruff on his face.

He was so perfect.

Finally pulling away for some oxygen, you slowly fluttered your eyes open, looking into his and barely seeing any blue left in them.

“Oh god please tell me this is okay. I’m so sorry I- I didn’t mean to get so…it’s just that you drive me crazy Y/N. Been thinking about your lips since we met.”

When you didn’t reply, he thought he took it too far, pulling completely away and letting go of you.

“I’m sorry. You probably want me to leave now. I didn’t mean t-” You cut him off immediately, throwing yourself at him and taking his lips in another breathtaking kiss, earning a moan from him. He wrapped his arms around you once more, his hands making their way past your shirt, sending shivers down your spine when you felt how big and warm his hands were on your back.

Pulling away just enough to speak, you looked into his eyes and smiled.

“D-do you wanna stay over tonight?” Hoping you weren’t too forward with him, you waited for him to reply.

“You sure doll? I don’t wanna make you do anything too soon.” He was rubbing circles on your back, distracting you from forming a proper sentence.

“I…I can’t remember a time where I didn’t think about you. I want you to stay. Please..” You sounded so desperate but part of you just didn’t care anymore.

He just nodded, earning a bashful glance from you before you sat up and took his hand, leading him to your bedroom silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW gifs in this chapter. You've been advised.

As he shut the door behind him, he noticed your hands were shivering. Pulling on your intertwined fingers, he stopped you before you stepped any closer to the bed.

“Y/N. We don’t have to do this. I swear I can wait however long you need me to.” When you didn’t turn to him, he walked around you and raised your chin, noticing your chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Hey hey…you okay?” He took a step closer to you, resting his forehead on yours before massaging your arm and squeezing your hand.

“Yeah it’s just…god Bucky you make me really nervous.” You let out a nervous chuckle, earning a smile from him.

“Well think of this like an exam?” He was glad when you laughed at his stupid joke.

“Oh god but I’ve never been this nervous for any exam though!” You pulled back and noticed his soft expression, the blush forming on his cheeks letting you relax a bit and know you weren’t the only one who’s nervous.

“Sorry that…that was a really dumb way of putting it wasn’t it?” He swallowed and avoided looking at you.

“No I- it was sweet. You’re really sweet.”

Both of you could pinpoint the exact second there was a shift in the air.

Almost simultaneously, you leaned towards each other, brushing your lips together before pulling back for a second and breathing each other’s air.

“God Y/N…you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. How long I’ve wanted you. Every time I get to Steve’s place and see you leaving, I wanted to pull you back…make you feel what I feel.” The more he spoke, the more your insecurities dissipated. He made you feel like there was no one else he ever looked at.

“And when you start talking about those sculptures…it’s so fucking hot. Don’t know how I controlled myself around you all these months. Everytime I see you, I just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you.”

The way he was sucking your neck and nipping at your clavicle drove you absolutely mad, your hands moving on their own and pushing him to sit on the bed. Looking up at you, he didn’t give you time to react to his actions, pulling on your shorts until they pooled at your ankles. Stepping out of them, you straddled his legs once more before smashing your lips against his, sucking on his lower lip and earning a moan from him.

“Why are you still wearing this?” You dragged your fingers until the end of his shirt, quickly pulling it off and staring at his chiseled abs. As if your hands had a mind of their own, you raked your nails over his body, earning a growl this time and making his head fall back.

“My god…you’re built like a Greek god James.” Bending over, you licked across his neck, savoring the salty taste of his skin and ending with a wet kiss at his shoulder.

As his hands held onto your hips and dragged you on his legs, you pulled on his hair, the feeling between your legs getting more intense with every gained friction.

“Shit baby..you really wanna get off on my thighs don’t you?”

“Nghh ahhh yes..yes James. Oh, that feels so good! Do that again!” He pulled back to watch you, amazed at how someone can look so angelic without even trying.

“Take what you want doll. You look so beautiful when you do that fuck-” He flexed the muscles of his thighs, making you whimper at the action and plead for more. Opening your eyes, you saw the way he was staring at you, managing to make you more wet.

“S-stop looking at me like that,” your skin grew hotter when he smirked.

“I can’t darling. You’re the sexiest person on this planet Y/N…come on baby cum on my thighs…let me feel what I do to you sweetheart.” As he muttered filthy things in your ear and rocked your harder on his thighs, you felt that familiar fire pooling in your lower abdomen.

“Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this.” With a few harsher drags, you came with a cry. Bucky leaned forwards and swallowed your moans, swirling his tongue around yours and wishing he’d never stop.

Motioning for him to stop, he wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you in, nuzzling his head into your neck and breathing in your scent.

“So much better than what I imagined.” You felt him smile against your skin. Pulling away from him, you pushed him harshly, his back falling on the bed and giving you an intrigued look. Reaching for his belt, you unbuckled it without breaking eye contact, loving how you managed to affect him the same way he was affecting you.

Grabbing his pants, you pulled them down along with his boxers, swallowing hard when you saw how large he was. As much as he tried, he wasn’t able to hold back that satisfactory smile that graced his features. Biting your lower lip, you couldn’t hold back anymore, leaning down and licking one long stripe from his balls to his tip, not stopping when you tasted the precum.

Moving forward, you licked the ridges of his abs, loving how vocal he was because of your actions. Before you gave it a second thought, you bit his lower abdomen, licking and kissing the spot when his hips jerked forwards and your name fell from his lips.

“Fuck baby baby please s-stop teasing…” He was breathless, making you chuckle at how desperate he was all of a sudden.

“You sound so sexy when I’m going down on you Bucky.” You dragged your nails on his chest and thighs, “…and you taste,” nipping each of his abs, “…so fucking,” and pronouncing every word with a lick, “…delicious,” making his hips buck again and a string of whimpers and curses roll off of his tongue.

“Gah ahh d-darling your- ‘m sensitive Y/N easy p-please-” As much as you loved making him beg for you to stop, you licked his stomach one last time before descending down his body and taking his cock in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks immediately and massaging his balls. As his hand laid on your hair, you took more of him in, thanking the heavens for your good gag reflex.

“Shit you..you don’t have t- fffuck Y/N..your mouth feels like heaven angel.” Bobbing your head down his length, your wrapped your hands on the rest of him, making him growl and push you away. Thinking you did something wrong, you took in his breathless state and red chest and neck. You must have had a look on your face because he immediately chuckled and pulled you towards him.

“Don’t wanna finish when we didn’t even start darling.” Flipping you over slowly, he laid between your legs and mirrored your previous actions, kissing down your body before pulling your shirt above your head and marveling at your form.

“Aphrodite got nothin’ on you doll.” You laughed at his comment and hid behind a pillow, your eyes widening when you felt him grab it and throw it across the room.

“I’m serious. So beautiful baby.” He leaned down, taking a pert nipple between his teeth and pulling harshly just as you did, rolling the other one between his fingers and pinching it when he saw your back arch into his hands. As you held onto his arms, he made sure to flex them for you, knowing very well you appreciated his physique.

Too lost in the sensation of his tongue, you didn’t feel him pulling down your panties and rubbing your inner thighs until he spoke through kisses.

“Spread your legs wide for me, Y/N. Your body is mine now.” You let out a shaky breath at the implications of his words. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you still thought this was just a one time thing. But looking back at the past few hours, you knew now this wasn’t just a fling for him.

No. This was more.

Parting your lips with his tongue, he delved inside your wetness, lapping at your flesh and flicking his tongue over your bundle of nerves. Every time he changed his ministrations, your back arched off the mattress into his large hands, a sound of approval emitting from his mouth and causing a sweet sensation on your cunt.

“I could spend hours between your legs…teasing..sucking, sipping- fuck…tasting you.”

“That…that feels amazing baby don’t stop-” You managed to say between panting and jolting because of his tongue. He was playing you like a violin, lips of sin dragging and kissing your mound and making you see stars.

As he sped up his actions, your hands flew to his hair, pulling on it and earning a feral growl. On queue, he closed his lips on your clit and sucked as hard as he could, your body shaking from as ecstasy washed over you.

“B-bucky please..”

“What’dya need babygirl? Tell me. Let me hear you say it.” His eyebrows furrowed, his focus on you completely.

“You can have me any way you want just please-” You were so desperate, wishing he’d understand what you weren’t capable of saying.

“Y/N let me hear how much you want me…let me hear how much you want my cock inside your sweet little pussy.”

“James I need to feel you inside me.” You were slowly getting frustrated but the need for him grew by the second. Noticing the glint in his eyes, you reached for him, holding onto his arms as he pumped his cock a few times, teasing your entrance before silently asking if you were ready.

As you nodded in anticipation, he slowly thrust his hips forward, the both of hissing in unison at the feeling of being connected. Once he bottomed out and you felt his pelvis rub against your own, he ceased all movement, relishing how tight you felt around him.

“Christ…relax for me sweetheart. Let me make you feel good.” He rubbed your arms slowly, trying to distract you until you adjusted to his size. You’ve never felt this full before. He hit you in all the right spots, and even though he wasn’t moving, you could feel him pulsing inside of you.

Sitting on his knees, he grabbed your legs and adjusted them over his thighs, his hands roaming your body and his eyes not leaving you for a second.

“Move Bucky.” You whispered through your haze, intoxicated by the way his muscles flexed with every small movement.

“You feel so good Y/N. So goddamn good…taking my cock like a good girl.” Setting a slow pace, it felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into you with every push.

“God…J-james- nobody has ever fucked me like you do.” Your inhibitions flew out the window, thoughts you’d never even think making their way on your lips and edging him on.

“I can feel you squeezing around me doll…perfect- ff-fuck!”

Snapping his hips harder, he became more confident, chasing his orgasm and seeing you weren’t in pain.

“I want to hear you scream my name when you cum…shit I’m close- still with me doll?”  
  
“Hmmm…’m close too James. Shit you look so good fucking me baby. Love every inch of your body. Cum for me Bucky. Want you to cum on me ahhh nghhh ssshit-” Reaching for your clit, you came screaming his name, your walls clenching around him and making him lose his rhythm.   
  
As you rode out your orgasm, Bucky pulled out and held onto your hips and most certainly leaving bruises, pumping his cock a few times before hot strings of cum coated your belly, making you gasp at how filthy the sight of him was.

“Ahhh hahhh ffuck Y/N I-” He repeated your name like a sweet benediction, only stopping once his chest was no longer heaving.  
  
“God that’s- sorry let me clean you up darling.” He stood up and walked to your bathroom, coming back with a warm wet cloth and dabbing at your skin and between your legs, laughing when you pushed his hands away because of how sensitive you still were.  
  
Throwing it aside, he laid back next to you and pulled you so your head rested on his chest. Drawing random patterns on your back, he felt you shaking all of a sudden and turned to look at you.  
  
“Did you seriously take your jacket off when I started fangirling over Hercules?” You couldn’t stop the giggle fit that took over you, your laughs increasing when you saw him blush at your question. “Well you’re way hotter if it makes you feel any better.”   
  
“You’re so romantic. Thanks for not hurting my pride any further.”  
  
Moments passed before he pulled the covers on you.  
  
“Go to dinner with me? I know how much you like Korean barbeque and I know this fantastic place on the other side of town.”  
  
“You know the way to a girl’s heart Barnes!”   
  
“Oh no sweetheart. Only know the way to one girl’s heart.” He kissed your forehead before turning to his side and spooning you, pulling you as close to him as possible.   
  
Looks like study groups weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
